twin_maskfandomcom-20200214-history
The Burned Prophecy
A document originally prophesied by the Witch of the Witherwood was originally released by the Effendal houses in the form of the Drowned Prophecy. It was later revealed in its' entirety as the Burned Prophecy, which was named after the fire damage the parchment had clearly suffered. The prophecy discussed the dangers the inhabitants of Tear would face in the coming years, including the disease which was having devastating effects on the local population. The prophecy suggested that only through cooperation between the Humans and the Effendal could these threats be survived. At times, paragraphs and sections would burn away from the prophecy, suggesting that something had been resolved or averted. In April of the 4th year of Adelrune, a new version of the Burned Prophecy was revealed in flashes of fire. While the dangers of the disease have been addressed, many other issues continued to plague the inhabitants of Tear. In April of the 7th year of Adelrune, the third version of the Burned Prophecy was delivered to the Returned. In February of the 9th year of Adelrune, the fourth version of the Burned Prophecy arrived. As of now (November 9r), it is the most updated version of the Burned Prophecy. All previous versions can be found in play. The Current Burned Prophecy (some lines or words are missing due to damage caused when the Prophecy arrived. These missing sections are marked with asterisks) Herefore bleed the marks in the sand To sputter forth the truths of Mist and Land For the Sons of Waste and Sons that Withstand Will bleed by swords that all hands command ' ' Witness, a jilted order is left in our wake Foundations of Heaven rumble, splinter, and quake For the vastness devours, old evils shall wake All harmonies in ruin, the world it will break ' ' Sorrow, sorrow, black winds course on Tear The woes I see are drawing near ' ' Battle for the center, twelve now collide Seeking an ascension, our fates to aguide Each one plots, of need or of pride By their ticking hands is this chaos tied ' ' Red sands now flow across the Isle Bending hearts with conceited smile What horrors are hidden beyond this guile Quest for peace unending, past all that is vile ' ' ' Yet, hollow night, red pain will savagely reap The cruel whisper will scream, the Effendal weep For even the just will find torture in sleep Loosening the madness from out of the deep ' ' My mentor’s twin, for Brotherhood they bled By Battle father sworn, the bloodlines wed By Iron Lady cursed, her workings spread The Soldier, an ally, escapes from the dead ' ' This soldier breaths again, and seeks what he must A hero reclaimed, pulling destiny from dust He seeks meaning unto his story unjust Finding answers in snow, be reclaimed he must ' ' The father of battle, the man of the horn Whose ways are of tactics, discipline, scorn A heart of metal, his breast to adorn His ilk set against him, rending oaths that were sworn ' ' Wars will not end him, nor make the kill A tomb must be erected, a casket to fill Else the cycle repeats, these workings of ill As innocents die, a grave for the kingdom to fill ' ' Despair, despair, corruptions course on Tear The darkness I see is drawing near ' ' Though in times before the mists held true A wall of spirit and flesh that we drew To see the moon and then to go through And thus we split the mask into two ' ' These horned shadows eat and they weave One master among them, as mothers they reave Mirror poison hastens their plot to deceive Salt of the old serpent leaves the wicked to grieve ' ' Terror, terror, the undoing swallows Tear The shattering I see is drawing near ' ' Heavenly candles, cascade in the night Falling to earth, sign the dead god’s might Now increasing in number, call the exalted one’s plight The undoing of time, the end of all light ' ' The haloed watch helpless as their majesty fades Given frailty for thrones, their eternity for blades Crying for guidance, the blessed seek crusades Burning their spires to nothing but shadows and shades ' ' Yet death is not the only power to fear For other dark forces come for what’s dear As he was slighted, so shall he stay near And sends his visions to grasp and to sear ' ' Despair, despair, corruptions course on Tear The darkness I see is drawing near ' ' For now is chiming the time of the dead Their souls take the stones for lovers to wed Death’s no more bitter than the most fragile thread For it’s by their mark that the prophecy shed ' ' By humanity, the rift in the dark has sealed Those that keep sentry have grasped chains to wield Alone in the depths, their spirits won’t yield A sacrifice for love, awaits the facture to be healed ' ' The Veil that was torn can once more be spun The damage, this rift, can again be undone Forgo the burden, what Returned will become To heal the worlds, the two become one ' ' Seek the balm in her tears and the children’s stone Known to you this remedy, by silver liquid shown Gathering creation, mingled with fae magic intone Harmony ensconced, the rift between sown ' ' Elsewhere the young who ought to be old Children who disobey rules that were told For age means little to the dead and the cold Here a vengeance is enacted against them ten-fold ' ' The poor and the desperate crawl in the fray Where upon each other stolen coins they weigh For all gold is gathered, all men left astray To make a sickly sight, all brothers betray ' ' Sorrow, sorrow, black winds have coursed on Tear The Knights I see is drawing near ' ' ' Now all kingdoms have turned to find The Isle of Tear no longer confined They consider plans and erect plots to design How they might exploit the Mist to unwind ' ' Men with their banners, their kind, and their kin Claim lush forest by an oath and by skin Throwing down order that roused from within Drowning the land by their kith and their sin ' ' *** people of black, silver, white, and of gold **hall march their armies and cause to behold The pains they have suffered in battles fought bold Yet many are forced to greet death in the cold ' ' Ever remaining the war upon reason Whose soldiers will fight among every season Should they succeed, all sorrows will deepen And death will follow the path of the demon ' ' Yet to say that there is peace would be lie The strings of their destiny they untie For it is the fate of all Elf-kind to die And thus speaks the zenith, the end is nigh ' ' By these words, the truth shall be known By the powers of sea, of the sky and of stone Many come forward, their blood to atone For with these deeds, be the future unknown ' ' Songs of their ancestors, blood of the first The wellspring of Thte, a blessing not cursed Are sought by this foul one, his war to quench thir** The hope of the spirits, a closeness reversed ' ' Rage, rage, across the lands of Tear The Death I see is drawing near ' ' Now set into place the pawns moved by fate Actors in a game, players advancing too late Pilgrims come with many a mind to abate *** prophecy’s might, seek the end to negate ' ' Time shall pass and legend shall spread Rocks will crack and tears will be shed Without tongue or eyes, I shall be dead But from my grave, I will look ahead ' ' Yet written in stone will that prophecy spend Only one light admits to this prophecy’s end When hated come together, their woes to amend Men and Effendal in their souls all to blend ' ' By this very way will our destiny die The end will transmit; hope will defy All the workings of fate that we try to deny Only if Effendal and man should thusly ally